


Napkin Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Most of the script is from an episode of the Snorks.





	Napkin Sneeze

(Three Yoshis - a pink one, a green one and a dark blue one - are with Kamek and Baby Bowser.)

Green Yoshi: Isn't it time you two gave up your act?

Baby Bowser: (sarcastically) What act?

Kamek: (somewhat unconvincingly) You look tired, my Yoshis. Please sit and have something to eat.

Blue Yoshi: (as Baby Bowser and Kamek wink at each other) Well, I guess a snack couldn't hurt.

(He Flutter Jumps onto his seat. Then Pink Yoshi starts shaking out a napkin while Green Yoshi watches. Suddenly Pink Yoshi inhales and sneezes into her hand, to Green Yoshi's concern.)

Pink Yoshi: (loud but rather adorable sneeze) Aaaah-- Tcheeewww!! (sniffles and rubs under her nostrils with her forefinger) Someone put pollen in my napkin.

(Baby Bowser laughs to himself; Kamek is clearly amused as well.)

Baby Bowser: Gee, I wonder who...

(All three of the Yoshis look at him, none of them amused.)

Baby Bowser: What?

Pink Yoshi: Let's get him, guys.

(The other two Yoshis nod in agreement and prepare to fight Baby Bowser, but Kamek uses his magic to summon some enemies.)

Baby Bowser: By the way, even if you beat me, this is still worth making the pink one sneeze.

Green Yoshi: Don't tell us what's worth hurting us, you fire-breathing brat!

(The Yoshis proceed to eat the enemies with their tongues, then turn them into eggs and throw them at Kamek and Baby Bowser a few times.)


End file.
